ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Harris
Brian Daniel Harris(born 10/20/1973-January 15, 2011)was an American professional wrestler.He recently worked for TNA as their TNA Global Champion. Earlier career Harris debuted under his real name in NWA.He defeated Chris Ullmani.He was brought up to Total Wrestling Association. Total Wrestling Association(1994-1998) Harris debuted in TWA on September 11, 1994.He defeated Imani Munalin.He wrestled the entire roster on June 20, 1996.He then earned a TWA Championship shot.He defeated then TWA Champion,Chance Byrull for the title.He defended the title every week and PPV until November 19, 1998.He was released a week later. World Wrestling Federation(1999-2002) Harris signed a WWF contract on April 10, 1999.Rumors spread that he had retired.He wrestled for the development facilities for months. Main Shows Harris debuted with his name being tweaked with a "Y" instead of "I".He defeated William Regal.He had been named Commissoner of WWF.He was this until June 6, 2001.He had won the Intercontinental Championship from Perry Saturn.He held it until December 12, 2001.He was released on January 10, 2002. Independent Circuit(2002-2003) Harris wrestled on the indy circuit as Hardcore Harris.He was booked mostly for IGWP.He wrestled two events for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling.He had a match where he defeated AJ Styles and one where it was a double knockout with Low Ki.He wrestled for a couple more months before being signed to TNA. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling(2003-2005) Harris was signed to TNA on December 3, 2003.He debuted on March 20th,2004.He defeated AJ Styles.The next week he defeated Dustin Rhodes and Druzi.He defeated Japanese wrestlers over the next few months.He was injured by Low Ki.He returned September 22, 2004.He defeated AJ Styles for the NWA World Championship.He retained it at Against All Odds against Matt Classic.He lost it to Christopher Daniels on April 10, 2005.He was involved with a feud with Jeff Hardy until he finally beat him on October 1, 2005.He was released on November 2, 2005.He had an emotion farewell speech on November 5, 2005.Jeff Hardy came out to say goodbye. World Wrestling Entertainment;Second Run(2005-2009) Harris was signed to WWE on November 6, 2005.He was put to SmackDown!. SmackDown!(2005-2007) Harris debuted under the Bryan Harris name and defeated Eddie Guerrero,who died a week later.He had a testimonial on the November 14th RAW.He said that when he was originally with WWE,he and Eddie always joked around.He was gone for a month to fly to Texas for Eddie's memorial services.He came back to defeat Mr.Kennedy.He botched a dropkick and injured himself in that match.He returned on April 7, 2006 where he defeated Chris Benoit for the US Championship.He held it for 7 months until losing it to Bobby Lashley.He won the World Heavyweight Championship at Armageddon 2006.He celebrated at the next SmackDown!.He was challenged by MVP.He defended it against him at Royal Rumble 2007 and retained.He defended it at Wrestlemania 23 and lost it to King Booker.He was drafted to RAW. RAW(2007-2009) Harris debuted for RAW on June 18, 2007,defeating Triple H.Harris had a testimonial at the Benoit memorial show,saying that he was cool and his family was cool as well.He said that he seemed normal and thought that he was no where near death.He started having constant matches with Jeff Hardy over the weeks.He defeated Daivari and Santino Marella on September 2, 2007.He was injured in a match with John Cena at a house show.He returned at Wrestlemania 24 and defeated Randy Orton for the WWE Championship.He held it until October 14, 2008,losing it to Triple H(who brought it to SmackDown!).He competed on RAW until January 6, 2009.He moved to ECW. ECW(2009) Harris debuted on ECW on January 19, 2009.He defeated John Morrison.He was injured at a house show against Christian on February 15, 2009.Fortunately,it only lasted 8 days.He returned at the RAW/ECW tapings,defeating Tyler Reks in a dark match.He returned on February 29,defeating Ryan Braddock.Harris returned after a 2 month hiatus on May 5 and defeated Zack Ryder.He was traded in the 2009 trade. SmackDown!(2009) Harris returned to SmackDown! on May 27, 2009.He defeated Braddock Michaels(local).He was a heel officially beating down Tommy Dreamer.Christian and Harris faced off in a title match.Christian won the match.Dreamer and Christian were feuding with Harris for a month.Harris finally won the WWE title July 12, 2009.He held it until August 1, 2009 when Christian defeated him.He was injured at an August 13 house show.His contract expired on September 5, 2009. Takedown Pro Wrestling(2009) Harris debuted TDPW on September 7, 2009 and cut a promo.He is currently not wrestling due to injury.He debuted in-ring on October 12, 2009 and defeated Marvin Kassey.He left on good terms on October 28, 2009. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling(2009-2010) Harris made his TNA return on November 6, 2009 and defeated Rhino.Harris then defeated protoge of Rhino,Jesse Neal on November 13.On December 3, 2009,Harris defeated TNA World Champion AJ Styles for the right to face him at Final Resolution.At Final Resolution,Styles and Harris faced off but Styles won the match and retained the title.On January 4, 2010,Harris defeated Eric Young and The Nasty Boys(Jerry Sags and Brian Knobs) for the TNA Global title.He lost it 6 months later to Eric Young. He was later released in November 10. Death Harris was on a hiatus from wrestling after his TNA release. He was to return at a RoH house show on January 17, 2011. After his release,Harris had been diagnosed with heart disease. He died of a heart attack on January 15, 2011. In Wrestling * *:Hellbreaker/Groundbreaker(Jumping Reverse STO)-WWE,TNA,TWA,Indies *:Harris Tomahawk(Dropkick to the top of the head)-1998-2007 *:Body Slam *:Clothesline *:Dropsault *:Frog Splash *:STO *:Neckbreaker *:Neckbreaker Slam *:Christening(Spin Kick) Managers * *:Paulie Nouaro Theme Songs * *:TNA-Crackdown by Dale Oliver *:TNA 2-X-Mark by Dale Oliver *:WWF 1-Reknow by Jim Johnson *:WWF 2-No Freedom by Xtreme Productions *:TWA-Christen by TWA Music Studio *:WWE-Misery Business by Paramore *:"Hardcore Stories" by Unknown Generics *:TNA Currently,"Santeria"-by Sublime Championships and Accomplishments TWA * *:TWA Championship(once) WWF/E * *:WWE Championship(once) *:World Heavyweight Championship(once) *:US Championship(once) *:Intercontinental Championship(once) *:ECW Championship(once) TNA * *:NWA World Heavyweight Championship(once) Personal life Harris was single. Category:Wrestlers